


Baby Boy Terry

by yaoi_yuri_lover_404



Category: Solar Opposites
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Baby Terry, Bibs, Canon Compliant, Diapers, Drabble, Its literally 4 a.m., Kinda, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omorashi, Pacifiers, bottles, cliff hanger, im sorry for this, inspired by season 1 episode 6, might continue this idk, not proof read, omustu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi_yuri_lover_404/pseuds/yaoi_yuri_lover_404
Summary: After P.A.T.R.I.C.I.A. gives Terry a taste of what its like to be babied, he can't help but want more.I can't believe the first fic I'd post in 2 years is a shitty drabble I wrote while sleep deprived. I hope anyone who reads this gets something out of it lol.
Relationships: Korvotron "Korvo"/Terry (Solar Opposites), implied korvo/terry
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	Baby Boy Terry

Terry stands in the baby aisle of the grocery store. He looks at everything, taking it all in. Pacifiers, bottles, sippy cups, rattles, diapers, training potties, bibs, stuffed animals. He’s overwhelmed by it all. He considers turning around and leaving for a moment but decides he needs this.  
Ever since P.A.T.R.I.C.I.A. had to be buried in the backyard he can’t shake the desire to be treated like a human child again. He loved being babied. It made him feel safe, loved, cared for. He needed the feeling back. That’s when he started searching online and discovered that there’s many other people that feel the same way as him. People with a desire to relive their childhood or to be able to experience a proper one for the first time. That’s how he ended up in the baby aisle of the local grocery store while out to actually get more groceries.   
He slowly reaches out and grabs a 2-pack of pacifiers, the largest ones they sell. He wants to get proper adult ones but hasn’t figured out a way to order them and have them delivered with no one finding out. One of the pacifiers has a cartoon U.F.O. on it and the other has a cartoon planet on it. He places them in the cart. His heart, well an alien equivalent of a heart, is racing. He grabs a few more items. A bottle with a pattern of different planets and stars, a blue bib that says “baby boy”, and a small plush bunny with a rattle inside. He wants more but decides against it, the more stuff he has the more likely it is to be found.  
He leaves the baby aisle and makes his way to where the adult diapers are kept, unsure if he’ll actually use them or if he just wants to feel the soft padding on his bum. He grabs a pack in his size and quickly leaves the aisle, slightly embarrassed by it. He finishes getting their needed groceries and makes his way to the check out. On the way he passes the clothing section, spotting a pink tee shirt that says “kitten” on it. He grabs it and then goes to the self checkout.   
When he gets home, he brings in all the bags by himself since Korvo is working on the ship and the kids are at school. He gets excited when he realizes this is the perfect chance to try out his new toys. He quickly puts the groceries away then washes his bottle and pacifiers. He fills his bottle with apple juice and makes his way to his and Korvo’s room. HIs heart is racing again. He sets the bags on the bed and looks around the room for a place to hide his things. He decides his underwear drawer is the best place.   
He pulls a diaper out of the package and strips. He fastens it onto himself, struggling a bit. When he’s finally able to get it on properly, he stashes the rest of the pack and his extra pacifier. He loves the feeling of the extra cushion over his butt. He slowly slips the paci with the U.F.O. on it into his mouth and begins to suckle it. It’s a bit small for his mouth but it's still soothing. He puts on the new shirt and the bib and he looks at himself in the mirror. He blushes a bit, content with his purchases.   
He picks up the bunny plushie and smiles. It's so cute, a dark brown bunny with blue accents on its paws and inner ears. “I’m gonna name you Korvy.” He says aloud, booping the toy's nose. He lays in bed, snuggling the plush and suckling his pacifier. He plays some childish apps on his phone and drinks some juice. After a while he starts to feel a fullness in what a human would refer to as a bladder.   
He squirms a bit. Does he wanna use the diaper? Or should he just use the bathroom? He tries to think but he really needs to go. He shrugs, ‘why not?’ He thinks then releases his full bladder into the diaper. The piss comes out too fast and starts to flood it, leaking onto the bed. He starts to panic and to make matters worse Korvo opens the door and sees him, pissing himself with a pacifier in his mouth and a flooded diaper around his waist.  
Korvo stares at him for a moment before squinting and saying, “That isn’t a very realistic depiction of a spaceship at all.” referring to the pacifier.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm finally back after a couple years hiatus. I just finished Solar Opposites today and couldn't get this concept out of my head. I might expand on it if it does well but for now its just a shitty, self indulgent drabble. I'm going to try to start posting again since I have a lot more free time due to quarantine.


End file.
